Exclusive Dinner, eh?
by Floral White
Summary: Kali ini saja, Sasuke akan menuruti perintah Sakura hanya demi kue ulang tahun Naruto/" Apa artinya besok kita kencan?" /"Tidak!" dengus Sasuke, "hanya makan malam eksklusif ..."/R&R?


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), etc**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"Sasuke, tolong gulanya."

"Hn."

"Susu cair, juga."

"…"

"Oh, sedikit garam agar tidak hambar."

"Merepotkan."

"Mentega, tolong."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, di mangkuk dekat irirsan strawbery."

Meskipun kesal, Sasuke menuruti semua perintah Sakura saat ini. Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan membiarkan rekan satu timnya memerintah dirinya seenaknya.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berkutat di dapur milik Sasuke untuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Dapur yang tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat berantakan, sangat berantakan malah. Kantung belanja yang berwarna merah, kuning, dan hijau berserakan dimana-mana. Lantai dapur juga sedikit kotor karena tepung berceceran di berbagai tempat. Westafel juga penuh dengan berbagai macam wadah yang belum dicuci.

Dengan semangat, Sakura mengocok semua adonan agar menyatu. Sesekali, iris zamrudnya melirik sehelai kertas yang berisi resep di atas meja. Memastikan semua bahan sudah lengkap dan sesuai dengan takaran. Saking semangatnya, Sakura sudah tidak mempedulikan bagaimana keadaan dirinya. Rok lipat merah dan baju kaos lengan pendek biru muda yang dikenakannya penuh dengan tepung dan adonan lengket terciprat tidak sengaja. Sakura memang tidak mengenakan celemek, karena satu-satunya celemek yang dimiliki Sasuke keadaannya sudah sangat kotor akibat tumpahan susu, gula, tepung dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang terjatuh menimpa dirinya karena kecerobohan bodohnya.

Pokoknya, kue yang sedang dibuatnya harus berhasil, pikir Sakura menekankan pada dirinya sendiri.

Iris kelam milik Sasuke menyapu pandangannya ke setiap sudut dapur, dan helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya melihat dapurnya yang biasa sangat bersih karena sangat jarang dipakai menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Tidak jauh beda dari kamar Naruto, pikirnya.

"Kalau yang ini tidak berhasil, kita membeli saja." Sasuke memberi saran pada Sakura.

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum optimis. "Kali ini pasti berhasil, tenang saja Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendengus, ia sudah mendegar Sakura berkata seperti itu untuk yang keempat kalinya hari ini. Kenapa begitu? Karena Sakura sudah gagal membuat kue tersebut tiga kali, dan ini yang keempat kalinya.

Kue yang pertama gosong.

Kue yang kedua, terlalu asin karena Sakura salah memasukkan bahan. Yang seharusnya gula, ia malah mengambil garam. Dan saat itu, Sakura mengutuk kecerobohan dirinya yang tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam.

Dan untuk kue yang ketiga, adonannya terlalu encer. Sakura terlalu banyak menuangkan air dan susu ke dalam mangkuknya. Dan alhasil, adonan tersebut tidak bisa dibentuk.

Dan yang keempat, semoga saja berhasil. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan bisa membuat lagi karena bahan sudah habis. Begitu juga dengan waktu, sekarang hampir sore dan Naruto akan segera pulang dari misinya bersama Kakashi.

Sasuke sempat berpikir, bukannya Sakura itu ninja medis yang selalu tahu apa obat untuk penyakit yang di derita oleh pasiennya, tapi kenapa gadis _pink_ itu bisa gagal dalam membuat kue. Sampai tiga kali malah. Dia juga tahu, kemahiran Sakura dalam membuat kue juga bisa dibilang masih tingkat _genin_, tapi gadis itu tetap keras kepala ingin tetap membuatnya sendiri untuk sahabat terbaiknya. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan perhatian Sakura pada ulang tahun Naruto. Lebih tepatnya sikap Sakura pada Naruto.

Sekarang, Sakura tidak menghajar Naruto jika pemuda maniak ramen memeluknya, dia hanya akan berkata "lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernapas" atau Sakura akan selalu menceramahi Naruto tentang pola makannya yang tidak teratur. Selalu makan ramen dan daging, sangat jarang mengkonsumsi sayuran. Sakura juga sering mampir di apartemen Naruto hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan dan merapikan tempat tinggalnya yang bisa dipastikan sangat berantakan. Jangan tanya, darimana Sasuke tahu semua itu. Naruto selalu menceritakan apa saja padanya, termasuk Sakura yang selalu memarahinya karena kebiasan buruknya, Sakura yang datang ke apartemennya dan mengomelinya karena keadaan kamar yang kacau balau.

Dan memikirkan bagaimana pedulinya Sakura terhadap Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa aneh. Ada perasaan kesal, sedikit merasa terabaikan dan entah bagaimana ia merindukan Sakura menyebalkan saat mereka masih _genin_. Dulu, perhatian Sakura hanya tercurah padanya. Sakura akan sangat takut dan khawatir jika ia terluka sedikitpun, Sakura selalu mengutamakan dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tahu Sakura juga peduli dengan Naruto dengan caranya sendiri, tapi porsi yang dimilikinya jauh lebih besar. Walaupun dulu ia selalu menyebut Sakura menjengkelkan, tapi ia tidak pernah menolak semua perhatian yang diberikan gadis itu. Yeah, pengecualian untuk ajakan kencan, karena prinsip Sasuke adalah lelaki yang seharusnya mengajak seorang gadis untuk berkencan, bukan sebaliknya.

"Shannaroo!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, "Kau yakin, kuemu kali ini berhasil?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke setelah mengatur waktu dan suhu oven untuk kuenya. "Jangan pesimis begitu, kali ini pasti berhasil," yakin Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke mendesah, ia tidak peduli jika kue tersebut tidak berhasil lagi. Ia hanya kasihan melihat Sakura berkutat di dapurnya seharian. Entah disadari atau tidak, belakangan ini Sasuke memang menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada gadis _pink_ itu.

"Duduklah!"

"Eh, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengerutkan kening ketikan mendongak saat ia memungut kantung plastik dan sampah belanjaan yang berserakan di lantai.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memaksanya duduk di kursi yang ditempatinya tadi.

Sakura menolak, ia harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya di dapur Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, terpaksa Sakura mematuhi Sasuke. Lagipula, ia memang sudah lelah.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura saat Sasuke menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk padanya.

.

.

Satu jam sudah, suara oven yang menandakan kuenya sudah matang membuat Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya. Beberapa kali, ia mengerjapkan mata. Dengan segera, lalu menghampiri oven dan mengeluarkan kue yang sudah matang sempurna. Senyum bangga mengembang di bibir tipisnya, "Akhirnya, sempurna."

Setelah mengenakan sarung tangan tebal, Sakura mengeluarkan kuenya dan langsung menaruhnya di atas meja. Dan Sakura sangat terkejut melihat dapur Sasuke sudah kembali bersih, meskipun tidak terlalu rapi. Ada perasaan tidak enak menelusup di hatinya, seharusnya ia yang membersihkan dapur ini karena sudah meminjamnya. Bukannya pemilik dapur.

"Sudah matang?"

Suara berat membuat Sakura langsung mneoleh ke sumber suara, "A-ano… maaf Sasuke-_kun_, seharusnya kau tidak perlu untuk membersihkan sendiri." Sakura menunjuk lantai dan meja yang sudah bersih.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak!" jawabnya, "masih ada cucian di westafel," tambahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum canggung. "Akan kubersihkan segera," ujarnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, "Nanti saja," balasnya, "pastikan dulu kuemu," imbuhnya menyarankan.

Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke, kuenya sudah sempurna. "Aku yakin yang ini pasti berhasil," ujarnya sangat yakin.

Sasuke mendengus, meskipun penampilan kue tersebut meyakinkan. Tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana rasanya. "Cicipi saja," perintahnya.

Sakura cemberut, tapi melakukan juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dia mengambil pisau dan memotongnya sedikit. Sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak berdoa supaya kuenya kali ini berhasil.

Sekali

Dua kali

Kunyahan yang ketiga kalinya, Sakura berlari ke westafel dan memuntahkan kue yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke yang melihat ini sudah bisa memastikan kalau kue itu pasti gagal.

Setelah minum segelas air putih, Sakura duduk meratapi kuenya dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. "Aku gagal," lirihnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya, sikap Sakura memang sterkadang agak berlebihan dalam menaggapi sesuatu. "Kita masih bisa membeli," sarannya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu tidak akan sama, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendesah, "Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk memberikan kue gagal yang tidak bisa dimakan itu pada Naruto?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Sakura mendelik marah, "Bukannya begitu! Hanya saja, aku ingin memberikan Naruto hasil buatanku. Lagipula, aku sudah mengacak-acak dapurmu dan hasilnya malah tidak ada." Sakura berteriak kesal, juga kecewa dengan kuenya yang sama sekali tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Sudahlah," balas Sasuke tidak ingin berdebat. "Ini sudah sore," ujarnya.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan membawa kue lalu membuangnya di tempa sampah. Dia kemudian mulai mencuci wadah-wadah yang telah digunakannya.

"Jadi?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sepertinya, kita harus melakukan rancanamu," ujarnya masih kesal.

.

.

"Ah~ akhirnya…"

Naruto menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya, misinya memang hanya satu hari tetapi sangat menguras _chakra_. Karena kelelahan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, digantikan bulan yang sudah terlihat di langit malam.

Naruto masih terlelap, hingga suara ketukan terdengar di pintunya.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, ketukan itu terdengar semakin sering dan lebih kuat.

"Naruto, buka pintunya."

"Engh~" Naruto melenguh dalam tidurnya karena merasa sedikit terganggu. Lalu ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara ledakan. "A-Apa itu?"

"Bangun pemalas!"

Sakura berdiri dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Naruto menguap, "Ada apa? Dan kenapa merusak pintuku, Sakura-_chan_," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura memilih untuk masuk dan melemparkan Naruto ke kamar mandi. Kalau tidak begitu, bisa dipastikan perdebatan akan berlangsung lama.

"Teme! Awas kau!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandinya.

.

Suara air mengalir terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi, menandakan Naruto sudah mulai membersihkan diri. Sasuke mengambil salah satu krsi dan menyeretnya ke samping jendela. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu merapikan tempat tidur Naruto dan sedikit menyapu lantai. Kali ini, kamar Naruto memang sedikit lebih rapi.

Dengan punggung menyender di kusen jendela, Sasuke tanpa sadar memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura yang tengah merapikan tempat tidur Naruto. Lalu, bayangan Sakura yang merapikan tempat tidurnya setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, sebentar lagi ia akan mmebuat Sakura melakukan hal itu untuknya setiap hari.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk membuat kamar Naruto rapi kembali. Setelah menaruh sapu dan tempat sampah plastik pada empat biasanya, Sakura mneghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau memberikan apa untuk Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menautkan alis bingung.

Sakura menyeringai, "Aku tahu, kau telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Naruto," ujar Sakura dengan suara serendah mungkin agar Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Sasuke mendengus, mendelik kesal pada Sakura yang tentu saja dibalas dengan seringai kemenangan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau sangat berhati mulia, Sasuke-_kun_," canda Sakura dengan kikikan kecil.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura, pemuda itu mendesah jengkel. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu tentang hadiah itu?

Sakura yang masih berdiri di samping Sasuke, lalu menunduk dan berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke. "Memberikan hadiah pada sahabatmu tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sakura.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit kaku membuat Sakura tertawa, Sakura mengira Sasuke seperti itu karena berhasil menebak apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke.

Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat Sasuke 'agak kaku' adalah apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sakura, tapi napas hangat Sakura yang menyapu daerah telinganya yang sangat sensitif. Bagaimana mungkin hal kecil yang dilakukan Sakura barusan berdampak seperti ini padanya.

.

Dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangya, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah _dobe_!"

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke, lalu melemparkan handuk yang dikenakannya pada Sasuke yang berhasil mendarat tepat di kepala sahabatnya.

"Naruto!"

Teriakan Sakura mmebuat Naruto terkejut, ia benar-bnear lupa kalau Sakura juga tengah berada di kamarnya. Lalu secepat kilat langsung mengambil baju dan celana di lemari dan langsung memakainya.

Sakura sendiri, kini tengah memunggungi Naruto dan menghadap ke pemandangan atap-atap rumah dari jendela kamar Naruto. Kalau saja hari ini bukan hari yang spesial bagi Naruto, Sakura pasti akan meninjunya hingga membuat tulang rusuknya patah karena melakukan hal kurang senonoh di depannya.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana? Apa kau akan mentraktirku ramen, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa kau bisa tutup mulutmu, dobe?"

"Jalan saja, Naruto."

Mereka bertiga menyusuri jalanan Konoha, Sakura dan Naruto menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

"Eh, bukannya ini jalan ke rumah Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandnagan bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sasuke mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rumahnya," kata Sakura riang. Sakura sedikit terkikik saat menangkap pandangan kesal Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tumben," komentar Naruto, "apa kepala Sasuke baik-baik saja?"

Sakura merangkul Naruto yang kebetulan berjalan di sampingnya, "Dia hanya sangat merindukanmu, Naruto," candanya.

"Wow…"

Sasuke mendengus dan memutar matanya, "Ckk…menyebalkan."

.

.

Naruto duduk takjub, di depannya penuh dengan hidangan yang bermacam-macam jenisnya. Ia bisa makan sepuanya malam ini. Tapi tumben, Sasuke mengadakan makan malam besar seperti ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan masa akhir hukuman yang dijalani Sasuke karena masa hukumannya akan segera berakhir.

"Duduklah, Naruto," perintah Sakura.

Tanpa diperintahpun, Naruto akan senang hati melakukannya. Perutnya sudah sangat siap untuk diisi dengan hidangan yang menggugah selera di depannya.

"Yosh! _Itadakimasu_!" seru Naruto mengankat tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Ckk… dasar rakus!" komentar Sasuke.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Menatap tajam pemuda Uchiha yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Teme, kau…"

Sakura menghela napas, gadis itu tahu kemana hal ini akan berakhir. Mengabaikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai berdebat, Sakura meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mengambil kue yang dibelinya bersama Sasuke.

Itu hanya sebuah kue ulang tahun sederhana, dengan dua buah lilin berbentuk angka yang berdiri di puncak kue yang menunjukkan usia Naruto saat ini. Dan hidangan di atas yang tersaji di atas meja makan juga mereka beli, bukan dia tapi Sasuke yang membelinya karena tidak mungkin ia bisa memasak tepat waktu. Waktunya habis hanya untuk membuat kue yang hasilnya semuanya gagal total.

.

"Teme! Aku benar-benar ingin mencincangmu dan memberikan dagingmu pada Pakkun," geram Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Di taijutus saja, kau kalah telak denganku," balas Sasuke.

"Uh.." Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas, "bagaimana bisa Sakura-_chan_ bisa menyukai orang brengsek sepertimu." Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang hanya duduk tenang dengan tangan bersedekap. Posisi Sasuke ini seolah mengejek Naruto.

"Itu takdir kami," jawab Sasuke enteng dengan seringai angkuh.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa—"

"Kalian hentikan!"

Sakura datang dengan sebuah kue di tangannya, menghentikan perdebatan dua pemuda selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan jika sudah berkumpul.

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto merajuk, "teme menyebalkan," adunya.

Sasuke mendengus, Sakura mendesah.

Bodoh, pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

Lalu pandangan Naruto jatuh pada kue ditangan Sakura, "Wow… apa kue itu untukku?" tanyanya yakin.

Sakura tersenyum, "Yah~ kami hanya bisa memberikan ini saja, Naruto." Sakura menaruh kue yang berukuran sedang tersebut di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, kekesalannya pada Sasuke seolah menguap tanpa bekas. Dengan cengiran khasnya, ia menatap Sasuke, "Nyalakan lilinnya, Teme!" perintahya.

Sakura terkikik saat mengambil kursi di samping Naruto, ia bisa melihat jelas raut jengkel yang menurutnya lucu yang ditampilkan Sasuke.

"Tidak sudi,"desis Sasuke.

"Teme—"

"Sudahlah," potong Sakura cepat untuk menghindari perdebatan.

.

Senyum dari wajah Naruto tidak pernah menghilang saat mereka semua mulai menyantap makan malam. Sesekali, Naruto melirik dua sahabatnya bergantian. Dia juga terkadang menagkap basah Sasuke yang tengah melirik Sakura diam-diam. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati, sepertinya sebentar lagi Konoha akan diramaikan lagi oleh Uchiha-Uchiha baru.

Untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini, Naruto tidak punya harapan yang muluk-muluk. Baginya, tim tujuh sudah berkumpul saja sudah lebih dari semua hal yang diimpikannya—termasuk impiannya menjadi hokege, karena prinsipnya, kalau temannya saja tidak bisa ia selamatkan, maka sangat tidak pantas dirinya menyandang gelar hokage. Artinya juga, ia sudah menepati janjinya pada Sakura, janji seumur hidupnya lunas sudah.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto mengenyit bingung saat melihat Sasuke yang turut keluar dari rumahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan gaya khasnya—kedua tangan tersembunyi di kantung celana.

Naruto menggerutu karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya dari Sasuke.

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti berdebat, meski hanya sebentar," gumam Sakura disertai helaan napas lelah.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, Sakura-_chan. _Teme saja yang—"

"Diamlah, Naruto." Sakura mendesah jengkel.

Naruto menurut, lalu setelah mencapai persimpangan ia langsung berpamitan pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati Sakura-_chan_, terutama pada orang paling sombong dan menyebalkan di Konoha itu." Dengan isyarat, Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh yang diabaikannya.

"Hmmm… selamat malam," balas Sakura. Menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, karena ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

.

Jalanan Konoha yang biasanya ramai, kini telah sepi. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah hampir jam dua.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Sasuke," kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn."

Sakura menguap beberapa kali, "Aku benar-benar mengantuk." Sakura bergumam seraya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap.

"Sasuke," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu mengantark. Ini sudah dini hari, lebih baik kau pulang saja, kau masih butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisimu." Sakura berkata panjang lebar, berharap Sasuke mendengarkannya dan langsung pulang.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu di belakangnya.

Sakura cemberut, lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke," panggilnya.

Sasuke berhenti, "Sudah sampai," ujarnya.

"Eh…" Sakura baru sadar, kalau mereka sudah tiba di rumahnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Sakura…"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki gerbang rumahnya. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau harus menemaniku makan malam besok," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura sejenak mengernyit, lalu senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya, "Aku bisa makan apa saja, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan. "Dan gratis?" tambahnya.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum," Apa artinya besok kita kencan?" iris hijaunya bersinar nakal.

"Tidak!" dengus Sasuke, "hanya makan malam eksklusif yang tenang tanpa suara berisik Naruto," jelasnya.

"Sama saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura masih berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya, gadis di depannya ini memang senang menggodanya ternyata. Kalau begitu, ia yang harus menghentikannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan Sakura dan menarik tengkuknya. Bibir tipisnya langsung menerjang bibir merah muda kenyal milik Sakura. "Masuk dan tidur!" perintahnya pada Sakura yang masih terbengong dengan wajah bodoh.

Sakura masih kaku, meskipun sapuan bibir Sasuke hanya berlangsung sekitar tiga detik, tapi ia masih merasakan dampaknya sampai sekarang. Pipinya terasa panas dan perutnya bergejolak aneh, tapi dengan sukacita di dalamnya. Sakura masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya hingga suara berat Sasuke menyadarkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh begitu."

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih romantis, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menggerutu pelan untuk berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajanya yang ia yakini pasti sangat memerah, dengan berbalik melangkah membelakangi Sasuke menuju pintu rumahnya.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke masih mengikuti hingga ke depan pintu. "Tutup mulutmu dan tidur! Kau terlihat mengerikan," komentar Sasuke yang tidak menanggapi gerutuan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah kalah, tangan kanannya telah memegang handle pintu rumahnya. "Selamat malam, kau juga terlihat sangat mengerikan," katanya membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn, selamat malam." Seringai kecil yang hampir nampak seperti sebuah senyum terukir di bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sebelum Sakura menghilang di balik pintu, ia sempat mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu masih berdiri, mengusap pelan pipinya bekas kecupan singkat yang diberikan gadisnya. Yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

.

.

**Fin **

**.**

**Meskipun telat, fic ini bisa dipublish juga untuk merayakan ultahnya Naruto (meskipun main chara di fic ini bukan Naruto :P), dengan ide seadanya dan di tengah tugas yang semakin menumpuk. Dan mengenai judul, saya cuman asal comot saja karena bingung ngasih judulnya apaan.**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto-_kun..._**


End file.
